Percy Jackson and the unclaimed demigod
by Kitty203625
Summary: This takes place the summer after the 2nd titan war. Percy is back, and ready for a normal, as normal as he can get, summer. What happens when an unclaimed comes to camp, will her dark past ruin everything? Who is her parent? Will she ever find a home?
1. Chapter 1

_Percy's Point of View _

I entered my cabin, it had been a long day at Camp Half-Blood. After defeating Kronos, you think any other challenge would be no problem. Not exactly. After the war, I made all the Olympians swear on the river of Styx to claim all there half-blood, demigod, children by the age thirteen. It had only been a few months and already there have been several new arrivals. In other news, I barely got to see my friends ever since the battle was over. My friend Grover, he's a sayter, is busy finding more half-bloods and bringing them to camp. Nico, son of Hades, is helping his father in the underworld. Thalia, daughter of Zeus and head lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, has been traveling around picking off the remaining forces of Kronos' army. Even my girlfriend Annabeth has been too busy to see me (After the war Olympus was pretty much trashed and Annabeth had been put in charge of redesigning it). She would spend most of her time on Olympus and when she was home, she would stay up all night planing. I was lonelier then ever. I sat down on my bunk, the room was empty. I had tried to convince Tyson, he's my half brother and a cyclopes, to come to camp this summer, but now that he had become the general of Poseidon's, my dad's, army all his time had been taken up too. I could hear the gurgling sound of the saltwater fountain my father had given me, I stood up and walked over to it. At the bottom of the basin, were golden drachmas, I had about four left. _note to self, restock fountain. _I reached in a pulled out one of the coins. I opened the curtains and the dimming sunlight collided with the spray from the fountain, creating a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow. The air began to ripple, Annabeth came into view. She had fallen asleep at her drawing board. I stifled a laugh, Annabeth still had her pencil tucked behind her ear, and was face first on some blueprints. She looked so peaceful, her face was relaxed and had a dreamy expression. I didn't want to wake her up, I was about to disconnect when she started to stir.

"Hmm? Oh, hey there Percy." Annabeth said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Uh, hey. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." I said. "It's okay I needed to finish anyway." she said, "Wise girl you're gonna work yourself into the ground." I said with a grin. "I just have to finish the statues of Apollo, then I can go to sleep." Annabeth said, "Annabeth can't you just take a break so we can hangout?"

"Percy I still have so much to do. I still need to finish the temples for Ares, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hera, and Hephaestus, not to mention all the minor gods." Annabeth sighed, "Please!" I said making the cutest (But still dignified) face I could. "Maybe if I work all night today and all day tomorrow, then maybe I can take off a few hours but-" I didn't let her finish "Thanks Annabeth! See you on Saturday!" Annabeth sighed again, "Oh by the way, Thalia said she would be dropping by tomorrow. Goodnight Seaweed brain!" The image of Annabeth faded away. Now I couldn't wait till Saturday. I flopped back down on my bunk. After a day of training in the sword arena, planing and helping with the construction of new cabins, teaching and mentoring new campers (which is really hard considering they all think your crazy up until the moment they find out you saved Olympus and then they just ask you nonstop questions) I was ready for a pleasant night of smooth sleeping.

When I woke up sunlight was pouring through the window. I cursed Apollo, and pulled the covers over my face. Then it hit me, Thalia was coming today. I practically jumped out of bed, nearly hitting my head on the bed post. It was just about six o'clock, I threw on a pair of jeans and my orange camp half-blood shirt. I wanted to be there when Thalia showed up. I passed the cabins as I walked to half-blood hill, the Stolls were up to there usual antics. Travis and Conner Stoll were sons of Hermes, the god of tricks, roads, thieves, travelers, and about a dozen more things. Travis and Conner were sneaking up to the Hades cabin with what looked like. . . cans of spray paint? Whatever they were doing, Nico was not going to like it. I continued my walk. In the distance I could see the golden fleece that protected the boundaries of the camp, hanging on the branches of Thalia's pine tree, while the dragon Peleus was curled underneath. No one was there. I sat by the tree for an hour, still no sign of Thalia. The conch horn blew, signaling it was time for breakfast. I made my way back down towards the pavilion. The Apollo campers were the first to arrive, then the Athena cabin, then the Ares cabin, and so on. The last people to arrive were the Hermes and Aphrodite cabins, no surprise of course, the Aphrodite cabin was always spending their time styling their hair and makeup, and the Hermes cabin were always last because their was just so many of them and they didn't get ready till the last minute. I sat alone once again at my table. Being the son of Poseidon meant I had to sit at the Poseidon table, which meant I sat by my self. I look around at all the other tables, they were talking and laughing with their siblings. Once again I wish Tyson would have come. After breakfast I went about my usual day. No new campers had arrived this morning so I had my regular schedule. I had archery practice, then ancient Greek lessons, then training demigods in sword skills. Now I had two hours of free time, I decided to head down to the beach. I sat down in the sand, the sweet smell of the sea spray filled my nose. I stared out onto the horizon, in the distance I could see hippocampi filliping in the air. I threw my shirt onto the beach and dove into the waves. I willed the currents to carry me further out. When the hippocampi saw me, they swam in my direction. _Hello my lord! _One of them said, A younger hippocampus swam up to me, _Is it true? Are you the one who saved Olympus? _It asked, "Uh, ya, I guess." I replied, _Oh it is wonderful to meet you sir! _The young hippocampus started doing underwater flips. _It has been so long since we last saw you lord. _The Hippocami started to talk about all sorts of things, _Is it true you kissed that Athena girl at the bottom of the canoe lake? _One asked, _Oh and what about you hanging out with lord Hades' son! _Another asked, hippocampi were very gossipy. "Hey guys, I need you to deliver a message." I said, _Of course lord! _

"Tell my brother Tyson that I wish he were here, and that would he please try to visit this week, because Annabeth and Thalia are coming and I think it would be cool if we all can hang out."

_Is that all sir? _

"Yes."

_We shall deliver your message. _

"Thank you." I resurfaced and climbed ashore. I meant to simply walk out but of course a friendly niaid created a wave that knocked me over into the surf. When I came back up I could here an all too familiar laugh, "Really Percy? Flirting with niaids again. Now what would Annabeth say."

"Good to see you too Thals, by the way how have you and Apollo been." I said playfully. Thalia was standing on the shore, arms crossed. She was dressed in her usual punk getup, leather jacket, blue top, ripped jeans, black boots. "Shut up lover boy." Thalia laughed as she threw my shirt at me, I put it on, and sit next to her. "Honestly, I don't know why Apollo even tries?" Thalia said, laying her head on her knees, "It just so annoying, and of course lady Artemis doesn't like it." she sighed. "Well you know him, he flirts with every girl he sees."

"Yea, you're right." Thalia said,

"No matter who they are."

"Yea"

"Even if their a huntress."

"Yea." (At this point I could tell she wasn't listening, so I decided to have some fun)

"And don't worry he'll see that your insanely crazy and never talk to you again."

"Ya, I guess you're- HEY!"

I roll over laughing, "Oh my gods I can't believe you fell for that!" I said in between gasps for air, "Percy Jackson you're so dead!" Now, if you ever get Thalia mad and she starts chasing you, NEVER, EVER, look back, just keep running.


	2. Chapter 2

__**Hey, so I realized I never actually said anything in my first chapter. I am new to fanfiction, but I love writing, so I thought "What the heck" and gave it a try. The first part of the story is in Percy's point of view. I am keeping as close to the characters as I know how. And I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! By the way, I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters associated with the Percy Jackson series.  
><strong>

_Percy's Point of View _

I walk back from the beach with Thalia, my clothes smoldering, and burned in some places. At first people ask what happened but then they see Thalia, and they all find

the answer to their question. "So, hows the hunt going." I asked, "Oh it's all good, lady Artemis says she can only detect a few small groups of Kronos' followers left,

and soon we'll be back to monster hunting." Thalia said, "Well that's good, we don't want any more-" My voice was cut off by the sounds of someone shouting.

Moments later Travis and Conner came running towards us, with a very angry son of the underworld trailing behind them.

"I'll have my skeleton army rip you apart!"yelled Nico, as he ran after the two.

"We didn't do it!" Travis shouted behind them. Thalia and I just stepped to the side as the three demigods ran passed us.

"I didn't know Nico was here." I said,

"He showed up around lunch."

I watched as Nico and the Stolls disappeared from sight. "What do you think they did this time?" I asked Thalia,

"They painted the Hades cabin pink." she said plainly.

Later that day, we were sitting at our tables again. I was still alone, apparently so was Thalia. She had come without the hunters this time. At the end of dinner, Chiron

pounded his hoof against the marble, (like he did when ever he wanted our attention). "Campers, this week capture the flag will be on Saturday instead of Friday." a lot

of kids started to complain, mainly the Ares cabin. "It has been changed because I have a conference in Olympus I must attend to, it is nothing to be concerned about."

and with that everyone went back to their separate conversations. I was not so easily fooled. The gods don't just have random conferences, they can't stand each

other long enough to meet more then twice a year. I looked at Thalia, her eyes told me she was worried as well. After dinner Thalia and I went looking for Chiron. We

found him sitting on the porch of the big house, playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Chiron we need to talk to you about the conference." Thalia said,

"My dear, it's nothing but a simple meeting."

"Chiron please, we want to know whats going on so we can help." I pleaded.

"Percy, Thalia, I am not entirely certain on what it is about either, but I assure you it is nothing." for a moment there was a glint of worry in his eyes, I knew he was

lying. We walked back towards our cabins,

"Thalia we have to know whats going on." I said sternly,

"Agreed, I'll do some snooping around." she replied. I walked back to my cabin. I opened the door, hoping to see someone, nothing, just my empty cabin. I slid into bed, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow, as I drifted into sleep.

I have three words for you, Demigod. Dreams. Suck.

**Hope you liked that! I would really appreciate it if you would review and tell me what you think. I know this might sound mean but I refuse to update unless I get at least one review, just so I can be sure someone is actually reading this and I'm not just wasting time on a unused story. Thanks and see you next time! **


	3. Nightmares and Manhunts

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I know you people must dieing to know who the troublesome new demigod is, and how they cause trouble for the camp, and I am here to tell you that it is in fact... (Drum roll please) ... NOT reveled completely in this chapter. I know, I know, you people either hate me or don't care, but I hope you can bare with me and enjoy Percy and friend's little adventures in the mean time. **_

_** I do not own PJO in any way, that all goes to Rick Riordan (Who in my opinion needs to hurry it up with "Mark of Athena")  
><strong>_

_Percy's Point of View _

I was walking down a dark corridor, torches lit the damp passageway, you could almost feel the water dripping down the stone walls. The first place that came to mind

was Daedalus' labyrinth, but it couldn't have been, the labyrinth had been destroyed almost over a year ago when Daedalus died. I guessed I was in some sort of tunnel

underground. I turned a corner and saw two dracaenae walking towards me. Dracaenae were monsters with the top half of a human with green scaly skin, and instead of

legs they had two snake trunks. My hand immediately went to my pocket, I pulled out my pen, riptide, and uncapped it, revealing its true form as a three foot long blade

made of celestial bronze. I slipped into another hall way. I leaned against the black rock of the walls, as the snake ladies passed me. I continued to walk, that feeling in

the pit of my stomach getting worse. A few feet up ahead there was two hallways, I could hear hissing coming from the left, so I took the right. As I continued to walk, the

torches became more spread apart on the walls, making what little light there was even dimmer. I came out into a open room, on the other side was a cell door. I walked

across, something was definitely wrong. As I approached the door, I could here faint sounds coming from the next room, it sounded like someone was calling for help. I

grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked. The voice was getting louder, I banged on the door in a attempt to break it down. Someone was definitely

screaming on the other side.

"Hey I'm here to help you!" I called out. I felt the door start to give in, the locks broke with a crack. I reached for the handle once again,

before feeling the hands wrap around my mouth and neck. I woke up panting. My body was shaking, my forehead covered in a sheen of sweat. I untangled my sheets

from around my legs (which I had gotten stuck in by twisting around in my sleep), walked over to the sink and splashed cold water on my face. It couldn't have been a

dream, it was all to real, but then again, demigod dreams were always like that. I shook my head and went over to my dresser, on it were pictures of my friends and

family. There was one of my mom and me at the beach house in Montauk. One had Grover in it, he was waving and looked like he was standing outside of the St. Louis

Gateway arch, pointing to the construction on a giant whole blown out the bottom (Ah, memories). Then there was me, Thalia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson, we

were all laughing. My eyes glanced down at the picture that was taken when Annabeth and I had started going out, we had been dumped in the canoe lake, and were

wrapped in the same towel, her hair was plastered to her face same with mine (I had let us get soaked, so the campers wouldn't be too disappointed). Despite the

previous nightmare, and the mysterious conference of the gods, today was going to be great. My girlfriend, Annabeth, was finally taking a break and coming to visit, Thalia

was staying for the next week, and Nico had showed up yesterday, so almost all my friends were here. I threw on my regular outfit, and once again walked up to

half-blood hill. I waited for minutes, which seemed like hours. Soon I saw the golden haired, gray eyed, wonderful girl that I had fallen in love with. Annabeth ran towards

me, soon we were in each others arms, "Hey seaweed brain." she giggled, "Hey Wise girl." I said back. I pulled her close and kissed her.

"Aww, it's so cute I think I'm going to be sick!" I turned around to see Nico and Thalia standing at the top of the hill.

"Really? Once again, does this camp has no privacy!" I said, irritated.

"Nope." Nico replied,

"Hey, Annabeth, does he taste like sushi!" Thalia shouted, she and Nico started cracking up.

"I am so going to kill them." I mumbled,

"Oh come on, their just having fun." Annabeth said, kissing me on the cheek. I decided to get back at Nico and Thalia later. I put my arm around Annabeth and walked up

the hill with her. Nico and Thalia joined us after recovering from their laughter. "So what do you guys want to do?" Nico asked as we passed the big house,

"Um, I dunno, capture the flag got moved to later tonight so that's something." I said,

"I know, but what do you want to do _now_!" Nico wined,

"I have an idea, how about we have a manhunt?" Thalia suggested with a mischievous smile.

"Okay." Nico said, happy that we were doing something,

"Uh, Nico, I'm not so sure about this." Annabeth said,

"Ya, Nico I don't think-"

"Hey! The kid wants to play manhunt, so lets play manhunt." Thalia said,

"But wait, this applies to me too, I think I should have a say in it!" Thalia just tuned me out. I knew I was going to regret this, as she dragged us over to the arena.

**Hi, again, so whatcha think? Please remember that I need to know SOMEONE is reading this, and before you scroll back up and go back to the list of other stories just click the little "Review" button.**

** Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
